Pas qu'un examen?
by Kiba31
Summary: Les aspirants passe l'examen de Juunin qui consiste à effectuer des missions en groupe de deux...couples hétéros !
1. Le commencement

Sakura courut tant qu'elle pouvait. Elle était en retard ! Alors qu'elle ne l'est jamais ! Pour l'examen Junin en plus ! Pff…elle décevrait son maître.

Tsunade : Te voilà enfin, Sakura !

Sakura : Excusez-moi, maître…mon réveil n'a pas sonné…

Tsunade : Aucune importance…prends place immédiatement et fait toi plus discrète que possible.

Sakura s'assis sur une chaise.

Sakura : Pff…elle pouvait être moins dure…

Shikamaru a côté d'elle, sourit.

Shikamaru : Elle doit avoir ses règles…

Temari : Dis donc, toi !

Shikamaru : Bah quoi.

Tsunade : Ecoutez tous. Je vais vous expliquer en quoi consiste l'examen Junin. Il consiste à vous placer en groupe de deux personnes totalement différentes, afin de vous mettre en difficulté et en désaccord pour certains. Nous vous enverrons par deux dans le cadre d'une mission de classe A qu'il faudra accomplir en faisant attention à votre coéquipier, aussi insupportable soit il, car votre grade dépend de lui…la remise de votre grade dépendra de votre coéquipier, aussi il ne faut pas prendre l'éventuelle faiblesse de votre compagnon à la légère. Quand j'aurais dit votre nom, avancez-vous avec votre camarade vers la cabane qui portera le numéro de votre groupe, un professeur vous y attendra et vous fournira l'équipement nécessaire à votre mission. Ah, un dernier détail à régler. Faute de demande de mission, certains Shinobi de Konoha serons envoyés a Suna no kuni. Il s'agit de Shino Aburame, Kankuro, Rock Lee, et Chôji Akimichi. Veuillez allez voir Genma qui se trouve dans mon bureau, il vous accompagnera à Suna ou vous attendra le Kazekage…

Kankuro : Notre frérot adoré !

Temari : Kankuro, Chuuut !

Tsunade : …qui vous expédiera en mission…Donc les groupes sont Shino Aburame et Rock Lee et Kankuro et Chôji Akimichi. Genma vous fournira l'équipement…je vous souhaite une réussite totale de votre mission.

Temari : Bonne chance ! Salut Gaara de ma part !

Kankuro : Justement, il a de la chance d'être déjà Kazekage, le frère !

Temari : Tss…pas d'histoire, réussi ta mission et fais honneur à la famille !

Kankuro : Facile à dire…

Kankuro partit.

Tsunade : Bien. Commençons la distribution des groupes…

Sasuke : _Espérons que je ne sois pas avec Sakura…_

Tsunade : Naruto Uzumaki et Hinata Hyuga, votre numéro de groupe est le 1. Allez donc à la cabane qui se trouve là bas.

Neji : Quelle malchance, Naruto…

Hinata : …

Naruto : Moi je ne considère pas ca comme une malchance.

Hinata sourit.

Tsunade : Sasuke Uchiwa et Sakura Haruno, votre numéro de groupe est le 2. Donc allez vers cette cabane…

Sakura : _YEAH !_

Sasuke : -.-'

Ils partirent.

Shikamaru : Une chose est sûre, ca me reposera de ne plus avoir à te supporter Temari…

Temari : Et moi donc !

Tsunade sourit.

Tsunade : Shikamaru Nara et Temari, votre groupe est le numéro 3…

Shikamaru et Temari : EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Tsunade : Vous allez donc…

Shikamaru (désespéré) : « vous diriger vers la cabane numéro 3 » on sait !

Temari : Votre mission de classe A elle va finir en meurtre !

Tsunade : Tss, tss, tss ! Pas de discussion, allez !

Ils partirent…

Tsunade : Bien…Equipe numéro 4, Neji Hyuga et Tenten, je n'ai plus besoin de dire où vous allez, vous suivez la logique…

Neji : Parfaitement.

Tenten : Allons-y !

Tsunade : _Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème avec ces deux là. _Ensuite…Kiba Inuzuka et Ino Yamanaka, Vous êtes le dernier groupe comme vous avez pu le remarquer.

Kiba : Donc on va en cabane numéro 5…

Ino : Allez, Kiba, on y va !

Kiba : Ouaip !

Ils partirent.

Tsunade : Et voilà ! Shizune, Les 4 de tout à l'heure sont ils arrivés a Suna ?

Shizune : Oui, Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade : Alors moi, je rentrerais bien faire un somme !

Shizune : Tsunade-sama…-.-' On a du travail !

Tsunade : Izumo et Kotetsu se ferons une joie de le faire !

Shizune : _Je ne pense pas…_

Cabane numéro 1 :

Iruka : Bien, votre équipement est là. Il y a une tente, De quoi boire et manger pendant un certain temps mais après il faudra vous débrouiller vous-même. Je vais vérifier votre équipement…

Plus tard…

Iruka : Bien tout est en règle. D'ici une heure vous trouverais la forêt où vous devez effectuer votre mission, vous lirez les instructions la bas.

Naruto : Ok !

Iruka : Soyez prudents…en particulier toi, Naruto, car…

Naruto : Hey, Iruka-sensei, j'ai 15 ans ! Et j'suis Chunin !

Iruka sourit.

Iruka : Oui…tu grandis vite !

Naruto : Ahh…ce n'est pas le moment de faire le papa ému ! Bon, sensei ! On y va !

Iruka : Faites attention !

Naruto : Mais Ouiiiii !

Hinata rit.

Hinata : Une vraie relation père fils !

Naruto : Tu l'as dit !

Iruka : Bon, les jeunes, j'espère vous revoir vivants !

Naruto : De quoi rassurer !

Hinata : Au revoir, Iruka-sensei !

Iruka : Bon courage !

Ils partirent.

Cabane numéro 2 :

Kakashi : Yo !

Sasuke : 'Lu.

Kakashi: L'équipement est là…ya une tente d'la bouffe enfin tout quoi.

Sakura : Merci Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi : Vous mes remercierez si vous en ressortez vivant.

Sasuke : Rien de ce qui sera avec le descendant des Uchiwa ne mourra.

Sakura : Dois-je comprendre que tu va me protéger ou que tu as les chevilles qui enflent ?

Sasuke : Peut être les deux…

Kakashi sourit.

Kakashi : Allez, bonne chance les jeunes !

Sasuke : Merci.

Sakura : Au revoir, Kakashi sensei !

Ils partirent.

Kakashi : _Ahh… jeunesse…_

Cabane numéro 3

Shikamaru : Grrrr tu me prends la tête !

Temari : Toi aussi crétin !

Asuma : Heu…hé ?

Temari et Shikamaru : KWA ?

Asuma : Heu…l'équipement il est là et…ben…voilà.

Temari : C'est moi qui le prends !

Shikamaru : Ca ne va pas ? C'est moi qui le prends !

Temari : Nan !

Asuma (Dumbledore style xD): SILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENCE!

Temari et Shikamaru : O.o

Asuma : …donc vous allez dans la forêt et vous lirez les instructions de la mission…voilà, bonne chance !

Shikamaru : Merci !

Temari : Bye !

Ils partirent.

Asuma : _Fameux duo…_

Cabane numéro 4

Gaï : Mon petit Lee est parti à Suna T.T

Tenten : Vous savez maître ca sera pour lui l'occasion de voler de ses propres ailes…

Gaï : Et si il lui arrivait quelque chose ?

Neji : Aucun risque, il est avec Shino.

Gaï : Z'étes sûrs ? Snif…

Neji et Tenten : Parfaitement sûrs ! (maintenant passe nous l'équipement)

Gaï : Tenez !

Ils prirent l'équipement.

Gaï leur fit un câlin qui les broya à moitié.

Gaï (a la Amstrong de full métal alchemiste xD) : Vous aller me manquer les enfants !

Neji : Maître !

Tenten : Lâchez nous !

Gaï : Snif ! snif ! snif ! snif ! snif ! snif ! snif ! les ! snif ! en ! snif ! fants ! snif ! snif ! snif ! snif ! snif !

Neji : Vous avez fini ?

Gaï : Soyez prudents !

Tenten : Ouiii !

Ils partirent plus qu'en courant.

Cabane numéro 5

Kurenaï : Voilà tout l'équipement, vous commencerez votre mission la bas.

Kiba : Merci !

Kurenaï : Soyez prudent, et toi Kiba, ne fais pas trop de folies, car on sait que tu es un coureur de jupon de renommée quasi mondiale et…

Ino : O.o

Kiba : N'importe quoi ! Arrêtez de me prendre pour un pervers !

Kurenaï : On était tous comme ca, tu sais…d'ailleurs, adolescente j'ai…

Ino : Stop ! Ce n'est pas que ca nous intéresse pas mais on doit partir !

Kurenaï : Oui c'est vrai, bonne chance les enfants !

Ino : Merci !

Kiba : Grml…

Bilan :

Naruto et Hinata : Lumière et obscurité

Naruto pour la force, Hinata pour l'analyse. De plus ils s'entendent plutôt bien, et Naruto ne laissera jamais tomber Hinata, et réciproquement. De plus le fait d'être avec Naruto peut être bénéfique à Hinata et la rendre moins timide. Donc Hinata possède ce qu'il manque à Naruto et vice versa.

Sasuke et Sakura : Force et Faiblesse

Sasuke pour la force et Sakura pour l'intelligence qui complète la force. Cet attribut complète Sasuke pour former le Shinobi idéal. De plus ils ont besoin d'améliorer leur relation et Sakura pourra apprendre beaucoup de la puissance de Sasuke, comme Sasuke pourra apprendre beaucoup de l'intelligence de Sakura.

Neji et Tenten : Agilité et Souplesse

Le duo parfait, ils travaillent ensemble depuis des années et savent parfaitement s'accorder. Neji saura analyser et Tenten lancer ses armes avec une précision incroyable. Ils ont une très bonne relation, et c'est sans aucuns doutes que ces deux là mèneront leur mission à bien.

Shikamaru et Temari : L'endormi et l'Agitée

Temari sais user de la force et Shikamaru de la stratégie, ce qui fait qu'ils peuvent tomber sur n'importe quel type d'adversaire sans avoir de problèmes particuliers. De plus Shikamaru sais immobiliser ses adversaires et Temari n'a plus qu'a finir le travail une fois la manipulation des ombres effectuée.

Kiba et Ino : La fleur et le fauve

Un peu pareil que Shikamaru et Temari, Ino n'aura qu'à prendre possession de l'esprit de son adversaire et Kiba finira le travail, Ino n'aura qu'a rompre le sors avant que Kiba ne touche l'adversaire pour ne pas subir de dommage. De plus ils ont de bonnes relations pour l'instant.

Plus tard, dans une cabane…

Kakashi : Ca y est, ils sont partis.

Iruka : Naruto…

Gaï : Lee T.T

Kurenaï: Oh, les papas possessifs, ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer!

Asuma : Kakashi qu'est ce que tu as dans les mains ?

Kakashi : Ce sont des feuilles que j'ai demandé de rédiger aux élèves, sur ce qu'ils pensent de leur coéquipier pour voir si la mission est bien partie.

Kurenaï : Lit les nous !

Kakashi : Bon…commençons par Naruto ! Sur la feuille il y a marqué : _« Hinata-chan est une fille très agréable et qui a beaucoup progressé depuis quelques années. De plus elle a le Byakûgan qui nous sera surement utile. »_

Kurenaï : Et Hinata ?

Kakashi : _« Naruto-kun est quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance et que j'admire, je pense qu'avec lui il n'y a pas de raison que la mission échoue. »_

Asuma : C'est plutôt bien partit !

Kakashi : Pas de problèmes avec ces 2 là ! Passons à Sasuke et Sakura. Sasuke a écrit _« Sakura est un fardeau que j'ai le malheur de me trimballer dans une mission vraiment intéressante. Dommage qu'elle doive échouer à cause d'un boulet. »_

Gaï : O.o

Kakashi : …ca démarre plutôt mal…

Asuma et Kurenaï : oui -.-' Et Sakura elle dit quoi ?

Kakashi : elle dit _« Merci de m'avoir mis avec Sasuke-kun ! Il est trop Kyaaa ! Merci les sensei ! Je l'aime il est trop beau ! »_

Iruka : -.-'

Kakashi : …En espérant qu'ils vont changer d'état d'esprit…passons à Neji et Tenten…Neji a écrit _« J'ai confiance en Tenten et en ses capacités. Je sais qu'elle ne me posera aucuns problèmes pendant la mission. Cela fait des années que je travaille avec elle et elle ne nous a jamais gênés. »_

Gaï : C'est vrai que jamais je n'ai eu quelque chose à lui reprocher.

Kurenaï : Et Tenten ?

Kakashi : _« Neji est quelqu'un que j'admire beaucoup. J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour lui, c'est un pur génie qui ne rate jamais ce qu'il entreprend. Il n'y a aucunes raisons que la mission échoue »_

Gaï : C'est bien partit pour ce groupe !

Asuma : Oui ! Et Shikamaru et Temari ?

Kakashi : Temari a dit _« Shikamaru est un gros crétin, mais c'est un excellent stratège, il faut le reconnaitre. »_

Iruka : Très caractérielle.

Kakashi : Shikamaru a dit _« Elle est forte, et c'est déjà bien, le seul problème c'est qu'elle s'énerve pour un rien. Je comprends rien à cette fille aussi j'espère qu'elle saura se calmer pendant la mission »_

Asuma : Du Shikamaru tout craché !

Kakashi : Passons à Kiba et Ino. Kiba a écrit _« Je ne connais pas très bien Ino mais j'ai eu l'occasion de la voir en combat et elle a un très grand potentiel. »_

Asuma : Et Ino ?

Kakashi : _« Kiba m'a l'air fort et assez sympathique, je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter quant à la réussite de la mission. Ca sera un succès à coup sûr. »_

Kurenaï : Bonne équipe aussi.

Kakashi : On en découvre des choses avec ces petits papiers, hein ? Ils ont fait la même chose à Suna.

Asuma : Maintenant on va voir s'ils s'en sortent autant que certains le prétendent.

Kakashi : C'est bizarre, je m'inquiète pour Sasuke et Sakura -.-'

Kurenaï : Peut être qu'ils vont changer de mentalité.

Kakashi : J'espère pour eux.

Asuma : Maintenant…ils doivent lire leur ordre de mission.

Gaï : Espérons que tout se passe bien.


	2. Missions !

Naruto : « Retrouver le parchemin sacré qui se trouve au sommet de la montagne de la mort… »

Hinata : C'est où la montagne de la mort ?

Naruto : On a qu'à demander aux passants…Hep, monsieur s'il te plait !

Monsieur : Oui jeune homme ?

Naruto : Où se trouve la montagne de la mort ?

L'homme blêmit.

Monsieur : Ecoute moi bien, mon garçon, c'est un bon conseil : n'y va pas !

Puis il partit en courant.

Naruto : Bizarre comme gars. Hep Madame !

Madame : Oui ?

Naruto : Où est la montagne de la mort ? On voudrait y aller…

La femme écarquilla les yeux.

Madame : N'y va pas, malheureux ! OU TU PERDRAS LA VIE !

Et elle partit en courant à son tour.

Naruto : …ils ont bien choisis le lieu, les sensei, on dirait…

Hinata : Oui…

: Hey, vous désirez de l'aide ?

Naruto et Hinata ??

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke : « allez arrêter deux frères démons qui terrorise le village du thé » Et bien…ca promet.

Sakura : Il est loin ce village ?

Sasuke : Deux jours de marche à tout casser.

Sakura : T'as quoi comme arme à ta disposition ?

Sasuke : Kunaï, shuriken, les bases quoi. Mais j'ai quand même mes techniques.

Sakura : Tant mieux.

Sasuke : Pourquoi, t'as peur ?

Sakura : Tu crois que je suis encore la gamine qui se repose sur toi quand elle se sent en danger ?

Sasuke : …c'est ce que je crois oui…allons y !

Sakura lui jeta un regard noir et partit devant.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Neji : « Escorter la princesse du pays de la brume »

Tenten : Une mission d'escorte ca devrais pas être trop difficile.

Neji : Ca dépend qui en a après l'escortée.

Tenten : C'est sûr. Elle se trouve où cette princesse ?

Neji : Il faut aller la chercher dans son palais.

Tenten : Pas gênée…

Neji : C'est clair…elle pouvait très bien nous attendre à la sortie du village.

Tenten : Un client désagréable en perspective.

Neji : Ouais.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Temari : « Aider une vieille femme à s'occuper de sa ferme » QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE MISSION A LA CON !

Shikamaru : Il doit y avoir autre chose de marqué genre « précisons qu'il y a une horde de ninja ennemis qui veulent la tuer… »

Temari : Non n'y a rien ! C'est une mission de classe A pourtant non ?

Shikamaru : Ben oui…allons voir de quoi a l'air cette ferme d'abord.

Temari : Oui…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ino : Il faut aller chercher des ingrédients pour soigner la fille de l'Hokage d'Iwa no Kuni.

Kiba : Et où on va les trouver les ingrédients ?

Ino : Sur la montagne de la mort…bizarre comme nom…

Kiba : D'abord faut peut être rencontrer nos clients non ?

Ino : C'est-à-dire rencontrer la fille de l'Hokage.

Kiba (moqueur): Bien vu ! Futée pour une blonde !

Ino : Oh ca va hein !

Kiba : Allez, allons y !

Ino : Ouais !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto : Z'étes qui ?

: Juste un passant…j'ai crut comprendre que vous vouliez vous rendre à la montagne de la mort ?

Naruto : Heu ouais…vous pouvez nous y conduire ?

Passant : Avec plaisir jeune homme !

Naruto et Hinata montèrent dans la carriole du passant.

Naruto : Eh…pourquoi vous nous avez proposé de nous emmener avec autant d'entrain ?

Passant : J'aime les petits jeunes prometteurs comme vous !

Hinata : Vous savez, nous ne sommes pas venus de notre plein grès…on passe un examen.

Passant : Examen Junin, hein ?

Naruto : Comment vous savez ?

Passant : Je suis au courant de tout, gamin…

Hinata : _Bizarre comme gars…_

Ils arrivèrent.

Passant : Que la chance soit avec vous, gamins !

Naruto : Merci pour le transport !

Le passant partit.

Hinata : Naruto-kun…tu a vu cette forêt ?

En effet la forêt était plus que lugubre, les ronces parsemaient le chemin et les corbeaux chantaient une sinistre mélodie.

Naruto : Ca promet d'être joyeux…

Hinata : Oui…

Naruto : Allons-y !

Hinata : Oui !

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Habitant du village du thé (attrape Sasuke) : MON SAUVEUR !

Sasuke : AHHHH !

Habitant du village du thé : Débarrassez nous des frères démon !

Sakura : Bien sur, on est là pour ca !

Sasuke : Lâchez-moi !

Sakura : Heu…j'crois que vous commencez à étrangler Sasuke.

Habitant du village du thé : Je vous amène auprès de notre seigneur.

Sasuke : Enfin une bonne initiative…

Plus tard…

Seigneur : Vous avez besoin de renseignements.

Sasuke : Un peu, oui.

Seigneur : Le premier des frères est connu par sa grande rapidité et il maîtrise le feu. Le deuxième frère cache la moitié de son visage et il maîtrise l'eau, il peut également maîtriser la glace. Vous trouverez leur repère dans la forêt près d'ici ou encore dans le village car ils attaquent quotidiennement.

Sakura : Merci pour tous ces renseignements.

Seigneur : Tu pourras nous remercier quand le village sera sauvé.

Sasuke : Parce qu'avec une coéquipière pareille…ce n'est pas gagné.

Sakura lui jeta un regard noir et quitta la pièce.

Seigneur : Bonne chance.

Sasuke : Merci.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Princesse : AH VOUS VOILA ! BANDE DE BOUFFONS, J'AI FAILLI ATTENDRE !

Neji et Tenten : -.-'

Princesse : allez ! Qu'est ce que vous attendez ! Portez-moi bande d'imbéciles !

Tenten : Quand on est une gosse gâtée comme vous on est quand même foutue d'avoir un cheval…

Princesse : Ta gueule, salope !

Neji : Oh, oh, oh ! On se calme !

Princesse : Hm…plutôt beau gosse !

Tenten : N'y pense même pas !

Princesse : Ferme là, la truie !

Neji : _Ca va mal se passer -.-'_

Princesse : Allez, beau gosse, porte moi, et tout de suite !

Neji : Je suppose que contre l'importance d'une mission, l'amour propre ne fait pas le poids…

Princesse : AHAHAHA ! Allez avance la truie !

Tenten : _Bordel !J'vais l'étriper cette sale p… et qu'elle aille se faire f… cette c…elle me casse les c…de trop ! sal… ! Putain ! (Traduction en langage plus soutenu: Sacrebleu ! Je vais occire cette fille des trottoirs et qu'elle aille voir ailleurs si j'y suis cette niaise ! Elle m'exaspère fortement ! Idiote ! Par le diable !)_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Vieille : Bonjour jeunes gens !

Temari : Bonjour !

Vieille : Je vais vous montrer vos chambres !

Shikamaru : Merci ! Parce que ce n'est pas que j'suis fatigué mais…j'suis fatigué.

Temari : Flemmard.

Shikamaru : Et alors ?

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à leur chambre.

Shikamaru s'étendit sur le lit et récapitula la situation.

Il avait une mission pourrie.

Il était en assez mauvais terme avec sa coéquipière.

La coéquipière en question, il ne savait pas lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle.

Et oui il tenait à elle. Il n'y pouvait rien, dès qu'elle n'était pas là il voulait la voir (bon dès qu'elle est là il veut se débarrasser d'elle mais bon), il adorait le son de sa voix…

Shikamaru : _AHHH ! QU'EST-CE QUE JE RACONTE ! Je deviens incroyablement niais ! Je suis corrompu jusqu'à l'os ! Non ! Pas possible !_

Shikamaru s'endormit en assistant en direct a un combat entre sa tête et son cœur.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Seigneur : Oh ! Vous êtes là !

Kiba : Ouais, faut croire.

Seigneur : Soignez ma fille ! Par pitié soignez ma petite princesse !

Ino : Ok, pas de problèmes, mais vous devais nous indiquer où nous allons les chercher !

Seigneur : Ce n'est pas marqué sur votre papier ?

Kiba : Si, on sait qu'on doit aller chercher sur…la montagne de la mort…mais on ne sait pas ou elle est !

Seigneur : Pauvre de vous cet endroit est maudit !

Kiba ?

Ino : Pourquoi ?

Seigneur : Parce que de terribles ninjas sont prêt a tuer la moindre personne qui marchera sur cette montagne !

Quelque part sur la montagne de la mort…

Voix : MOUHAHAHA !

Hinata : Naruto j'ai peur…

Naruto (terrorisé): Il y a pas de quoi avoir peur, Hinata-chan…

Corbeau : Tu devrais avoir peur petit.

Naruto : HINATA-CHAAAAAAN ! LE CORBEAU PARLE !

Hinata : Kyaaaaaaaaaaa !

Corbeau (se barre) : C'est sensé être des ninjas ?

Naruto : On se barre Hinata !

Hinata : Naruto-kun…l'examen ?

Naruto : Meeeeeeeeerde ! L'examen!

Hinata : Allez, courage!

Naruto (au bord de la syncope): Ouii! Courage !

Plus loin…

Kiba : Bon, Ino, on y va ?

Ino : Kiba…cette forêt elle ne m'inspire pas confiance…

Kiba (moqueur) : T'as peur ?

Ino : Et alors ?

Kiba lui prend la main.

Kiba : On y va, Ino !

Ino (essaye d'avoir l'air déterminée) : O…oui !


	3. Le parchemin!

Hinata : Allons, Naruto, courage !

Naruto : O…oui…

Hinata : Ou trouver le parchemin ?

Naruto : Je n'en sais rien…

Hinata : Je sais ! Nous allons partir chacun de notre côté faire du repérage pendant 10 minutes.

Naruto : Tu va me laisser 10 minutes tout seul ?

Hinata : Faut bien.

Naruto : Heureusement que tu es là pour prendre des initiatives.

Hinata : Allons-y…

Plus tard…

Ninja : Uzumaki Naruto

Endroit : La forêt de la mort

Choses suspectes : Des corbeaux qui parlent

En mode : Terrorisé

Heure : 20 heures 36

Contexte : Examen Junin.

Initiative : Rejoindre Hinata

Naruto osait à peine bouger tellement cette forêt était terrifiante.

Naruto : Oh et puis ! Je suis un homme, après tout ! Imaginons Hinata…elle doit sûrement être terrifiée ! C'est à moi de la protéger, car je suis un homme viril !

Corbeau : Salut.

Naruto : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Ninja : Hyuga Hinata

Endroit : La forêt de la mort

Choses suspectes : Mis a par les corbeaux, rien de gênant.

En mode : Vigilante

Heure : 20 heures 39

Contexte : Examen Junin.

Initiative : Se rendre utile

La jeune fille regarda dans les moindres recoins avec son Byakûgan, mais rien.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit. Elle prit un kunaï et se retourna.

Rien.

Elle continua sa route.

Un autre bruit.

Hinata : qui est là ?

Soudain une main s'abattit sur sa bouche.

: Un bruit et c'est fini pour toi.

Hinata : _Merde !_

Naruto : HINATA CHAAAAAAN !

Il chercha partout.

Naruto : Hinata-chaaa…tiens…ce n'est pas son bandeau frontal ca ? Merde ! Kage bushin no jutsu !

Naruto fabriqua des clones.

Naruto : Allez, cherchez !

Les clones cherchèrent dans toutes la forêt, quand tout à coup…

Clone : On a une piste !

Naruto : Parfait !

Hinata : Lâchez-moi ! Mais enfin qui êtes vous ?

: Bienvenue, mademoiselle Hyuga.

Hinata : Qui êtes-vous ?

: Nous sommes des trafiquants qui vendons des produits hors de prix, et essayez de deviner ce qui est susceptible de bien se vendre chez vous ?

Hinata : Non !

: Eh si…VOTRE BYAKUGAN !

Hinata : Non ! NARUTOOOO !

Naruto : P'tin elle est où ?

Naruto marcha dans tout les sens et trébucha, il atterrit le nez dans l'herbe.

Naruto : Fils de…

Clone : Tu crois que la pelouse à une mère ?

Naruto : La feeeeeeerme ! RUPTURE !

Le clone disparus.

Naruto : Si maintenant c'est mes clones qui m'apprennent à parler on n'est pas dans la m…Ehh c'est quoi ca ?

Naruto souleva la pelouse et il y avait une trappe.

Naruto : MOUHAHAHA ! Quelle bande d'imbécile et quel manque de discrétion ! Ils cachent leur trappe sous la pelouse, trop facile ! Je suis génial !

_Auteuse : Si tu t'étais pas génialement rétamé t'aurais rien trouvé, crétin !_

Hinata : Vous allez m'enlever les yeux ?

: Exact.

Hinata : Attendez…pourquoi ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si cruels ?

: Pour survivre, il faut ne penser qu'a soi.

Hinata : Bande de…Ehh…deux minutes…vous ne connaitriez pas un objet du nom de « parchemin sacré » ?

: Si, il est en notre possession…pourquoi ?

Hinata : Pour rien.

Naruto : HINATA-CHANNN ! Coucou !

Hinata : _Pourquoi je suis tombé amoureuse d'un bouffon pareil…mon dieu, y a quelques années j'aurais jamais pensé ca O.o _N…Naruto-kun…attention…

Naruto : Pas de problème, Hinata-chan, regarde…

Hinata se retourna et vit ces ravisseurs…tous endormis…

Hinata : Qu'est ce que…

Naruto : Tous endormis ! Avec la poudre miracle de la vieille Tsunade !

Hinata se leva et enlaça Naruto.

Naruto : EHHH HINATA CHAAAAN !

Hinata : Naruto merci…sans toi, je pouvais dire adieu à mes yeux !

Naruto (tout rouge) : C'est rien, c'est rien…

Hinata se sépara de lui.

Hinata : Ce n'est pas tout ! Ils ont le parchemin !

Naruto : Où ?

Hinata : L'homme regardait le coffre rouge au coin de la salle quand je lui en ai parlé.

Naruto : Cool !

Hinata et Naruto se dirigèrent vers le coffre et l'ouvrirent.

Naruto : Il est là !

Hinata : Prenons-le !

: Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Naruto : Merde ! Le gars !

Hinata : Filons !

L'homme envoya Naruto gicler contre le mur.

Hinata : Naruto-kun !

: Tu es seule contre moi, maintenant…

Hinata :_ Je dois protéger le parchemin…et Naruto…pour lui montrer que j'ai changé !_

Hinata se battit une heure entière, se relevant quand elle n'en pouvait plus, se surpassant quand elle crachait du sang…Elle se retourna, épuisée, vers l'homme, et ce dernier disparu.

Hinata : _Ou est-il ?_

: Derrière toi…pour te mettre le coup de grâce !

Noir complet.

_Ou suis-je ?_

_J'ai tellement mal à la tête !_

Hinata-chan !

_Naruto ?_

Hinata-chan, je t'en supplie, ouvre les yeux !

_Naruto-kun…j'ai été incapable…_

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux.

Naruto : Hinata…

Hinata se leva, pâle et ensanglantée.

Naruto : Tu devrais t'assoir ! Tes blessures vont…

Les yeux d'Hinata se remplirent de larmes.

Hinata : Une fois encore…je n'ai pas été capable de me défendre ni de protéger qui et quoi que ce soit. Encore une foi tu as le spectacle d'une ratée qui s'acharne sur une voie qui est loin d'elle.

Les larmes coulèrent abondamment sur ses joues.

Hinata : LE PARCHEMIN ! IL ETAIT LA ! Il suffisait que je batte ce type, et que je prenne le parchemin…et notre mission aurait été terminée…Mais je suis une bonne a RIEN !

Hinata pleura toute les larmes de son corps…

Une enfant perdue et brisée.

C'est ce que pensa Naruto.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la pris par les épaules.

Hinata : NON ! LACHE MOI NARUTO ! JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU ES PITIE DE MOI !

Naruto la serra contre lui.

Hinata : LACHE MOI ! LACHE MOOOOI !

Puis elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, et pleura dans ses bras comme une enfant abandonnée.

Hinata : Je suis nulle…

Naruto : Moi non plus, je n'ai rien pu faire…

Hinata releva la tête.

Elle enfouie sa tête dans le cou de Naruto et respira son parfum a plein poumon.

Le garçon, lui, rougit violemment, mais posa sa tête sur celle d'Hinata et lui caressa les cheveux.

Ils restèrent ainsi dix minutes puis ils repartirent, Naruto soutenant Hinata qui pouvait à peine marcher.


	4. Nostalgie

Sasuke : Bien je propose que l'on fasse d'abord des provisions, qu'on amène tout à la tente puis que l'on se mette en route.

Sakura : Ok.

Ils se séparèrent et une heure après, ils se retrouvèrent.

Sasuke : J'ai trouvé le nécessaire pour une semaine.

Sakura : Pareil. On est tranquilles pour une semaine.

Sasuke : Belle déduction.

Sakura : …

Sasuke : Bon, on les arrête ces deux gars ?

Sakura : Faut d'abord les trouver.

Sasuke : Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin.

Sakura : Ok, allons-nous renseigner.

Sasuke : Hm…d'abord, tu ne veux pas qu'on lave nos habits d'hier ? Ils sont tout crades.

Sakura : Si bonne idée…

Sakura alla au ruisseau et commença à tremper ses affaires.

Puis elle entendit un bruit.

Elle se retourna et vis un buisson bouger.

Sakura : Sasuke…

Elle avait prononcé son nom comme ca, a croire que c'était un reflex de dire son nom quand elle avait peur…comme quand Hinata prononçais le nom de Naruto quand elle se sentait mal. Est-ce que ca signifiait…qu'elle l'aimait encore ? Elle pensait pourtant avoir fait une croix dessus ! Elle s'était convaincue d'être amoureuse de Naruto jusqu'à récemment…c'était une idée stupide. Oui, Naruto était devenu beaucoup plus beau que y a trois ans (note de l'Auteuse : Les personnages sont tous comme dans la Next gen) mais c'était nul, comme idée. Méchant pour Hinata qui l'aimait sincèrement, et stupide pour Sakura qui pensait s'en sortir alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle aimait encore profondément Sasuke…

Un autre bruit.

Sakura : SASUKEEE !

Plus loin…

Sasuke laissa tomber le bol qu'il était en train de laver.

Sasuke : C'était la voix de Sakura !

Il courut vers la forêt, ne sachant pas trop où il allait, il trébucha, et finalement arriva près du ruisseau ou Sakura devait aller.

Mais il ne l'a trouva pas.

Sasuke : Sakura !

Il scruta les environ mais ne la trouva pas.

Sasuke : SAKURAAA !

: Sa…suke…

Sasuke regarda d'où provenait cette faible voix.

Sakura étais accrochée a une branche, et luttait contre le courant de la rivière.

Sasuke : Sakura !

Il plongea dans la rivière et arriva jusqu'à elle, il l'a pris contre lui et nagea jusqu'à la rive.

Il l'a posa sur le sol, ou elle resta assise, lui s'accroupi en face d'elle.

Sakura était couverte de sang, écorchée de partout, elle faisait tous ce qu'elle pouvait pour retenir ses larmes.

C'était…adorable.

Sasuke la pris dans ses bras.

Sasuke : Imbécile…

Sakura rougit violemment.

Sasuke se sépara d'elle violemment.

Sasuke : _AAH ! Je deviens sentimental ! Ce n'est pas possible, est-ce que j'aurais put…m'attacher à elle ? NON ! Je dois tuer mon frère ! Et rien d'autre !_

Sakura regarda Sasuke qui était tout rouge.

Sasuke (sèchement) : Heu…va te changer !

Sakura sourit, et partit.

Sasuke : _Merde._

Plus tard…

Sasuke : Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé en fait ?

Sakura : J'étais en train de laver mes vêtements et j'ai entendu un bruit, c'était un énorme sanglier qui me regardait méchamment. Il a commencé à foncer sur moi, à me faire très mal, a me renverser de partout…alors pour y échapper j'ai sauté dans la rivière…

Sasuke : Il y avait d'autre moyen…tu m'as appelé ?

Sakura : …j'ai fais que ca…

Sasuke : …

Sakura : Mais je suis saine et sauve maintenant !

Sasuke : …tant mieux…allons à la recherche des deux frères démons…

Sakura : Oui !

Plus tard, dans la soirée…

Sasuke : Finalement on a rien trouvé…

Sakura : On retentera demain !

Ils rentrèrent dans la tente.

Sasuke enleva son t-shirt et se coucha dans son duvet. Par contre Sakura ne se contenta pas d'enlever sa veste, elle se mit carrément en pyjama, haut rose et short rose (pas devant Sasuke par contre)

Sasuke : T'as fini ?

Sakura…oui…

Sasuke : Ok.

Il éteignit sa lampe torche.

Sakura : Bonne nuit.

Sasuke : Hn.

Grand silence.

Trois heures plus tard…

Sakura : _Erf…je n'arrive pas à dormir -.-'_

Elle se tourna.

Sasuke : Hn…non…

Sakura : Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Mais…qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Sakura : _Ahh ! J'ai compris ! Il parle en dormant ! Je n'aime pas ca ! ca me fais peur -.-'_

Sasuke : Merde ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Sakura : _Il parle de quoi ?_

Sasuke : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Merde ! PERE ! MERE !

Sakura : _Oh…La nuit du meurtre…_

Sasuke se leva brutalement.

Sasuke : AAAAAAAAAAAH ! PERE, MERE !

Sakura : Sasuke !

Sasuke : GRAND FRERE ! NE ME TUE PAAAAAS!

Sakura pris Sasuke par les épaules et le secoua.

Sakura : Sasuke ! C'est un rêve, un rêve !

Sasuke arrêta de hurler, et regarda Sakura, les larmes aux yeux.

Sasuke : Maman ?

Sakura le regarda, attristée…

Sasuke tomba sur elle, comme épuisé.

Sakura lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

Sakura : Tout va bien.

Sasuke se serra contre elle.

Sasuke : Maman…

Il s'endormit ensuite.

Sakura versa une larme d'émotion.


	5. Sombre retour en arriere

MEUHHHH !

…

MEUHHHH !

…

MEUHHHHHHH !

Temari : Elle ne peut pas se la fermer cette putain de vache ?

Shikamaru : Galère…on ne peut même pas dormir deux secondes avec ces bovins de mes deux !

MEUH MEUH MEUH MEUH MEUH MEUH MEUH !

Temari : KAMA ITACHI !

Les vaches : (mortes)

Shikamaru : T'es pire que ma mère, toi !

Temari : Je ne connais pas ta mère.

Shikamaru : Heureusement. Vous vous entendriez trop bien.

Shikamaru imagina sa vie avec deux filles pareilles. L'une qui le frappe et l'autre qui hurle.

Shikamaru : _Jamais les faire se rencontrer !_

Temari : A quoi tu pense ?

Shikamaru : À rien, à rien ! On se lève ?

Temari sourit, et se jeta sur Shikamaru. Elle l'attacha au lit avec des ficelles.

Shikamaru : Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Temari : Je veux la douche en première, et je sais que tu ne me l'aurais pas cédée !

Shikamaru (blasé) : Ouais, et tu compte me détacher quand ?

Temari : Quand je sortirais de la douche !

Elle s'enferma.

Shikamaru : Héhé, quelle blonde ! Elle ne connaît pas les techniques de ninja pour dénouer les liens !

Il se détacha.

Shikamaru : _C'est une drôle de fille…_

Il se pencha à la fenêtre. L'air frais lui caressa le visage et lui piqua les yeux.

Il sentit le parfum de ces jours agréables.

Shikamaru : _Que j'aimerais rester en toute tranquillité…mais…_

Temari : C'EST BOOOON !

Shikamaru : _…voilà quoi…_

Temari : Allez magne !

Shikamaru : Ouais c'est bon…

Il partit dans la douche.

Temari : AU FAIT COMMENT T'AS REUSSI A TE DEFAIRE… ?

Pas de réponse.

Temari esquissa un sourire.

Temari : _Idiot…_

Elle s'assit sur le lit et s'essuya les cheveux avec une serviette.

Elle posa sa tête sur le coussin et s'endormit doucement.

Quand Shikamaru sortit de la douche, il vit Temari endormie, ses cheveux lâchés, pour une fois.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la contempla.

Jolie, paisible, douce et féminine.

Elle ouvrit un œil et se leva péniblement et se rétama dans les bras de Shikamaru.

Temari : J'suis fatiguéééeee…

Shikamaru (tout rouge) : Ah, heu, on va voir la propriétaire de la ferme !

Temari : Ahh !

Elle se redressa péniblement et alla vomir dans la salle de bain.

Shikamaru : _Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?_

Temari revint péniblement et eut les larmes aux yeux.

Temari : Qu'est ce que j'ai ? Je me sens trop mal…

Elle s'appuya sur Shikamaru.

Temari : Je vois double…

Elle commença à s'affaisser mais le garçon la retint par la taille.

Shikamaru : Temari… !

La jeune fille était livide.

Shikamaru la porta dans ses bras jusqu'à la chambre de la vieille dame.

Plus tard…

Vieille femme : Elle a le mal du pays !

Shikamaru : Hein ?

Vieille femme : Ne me dites pas que cette jeune fille vit a Konoha ?

Shikamaru : Nan, elle est de Suna no Kuni.

Vieille femme : Je me disais aussi ! Il fait 40 degrés en permanence à Suna. Ici il fait 20 degrés à peine.

Shikamaru : C'est vrai que ca a dut lui faire un choc thermique.

Vieille femme : Veillez sur elle.

Shikamaru : Attendez, on est sensé veiller sur vous mais je ne connais même pas votre nom.

Vieille femme : Je m'appelle Mao.

Shikamaru : …d'accord.

La vieille femme s'éclipsa.

Shikamaru alla a la salle de bain, mouilla un gant et le mis sur le front de Temari.

Il la veilla toute la journée, oubliant complètement sa mission d'aider la vieille femme.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ino : Kiba, t'es sur qu'on n'est pas perdu ?

Kiba : Mais nan, on n'est pas perdu.

Ils arrivèrent en bas d'une montagne.

Kiba : La voilà notre « montagne de la mort »

Corbeau : Salut.

Kiba : Ferme là, bouffon, on contemple.

Ino : Et t'es même pas crédible.

Corbeau (blasé) : Ca marche qu'avec l'autre boulet a ce que je vois -.-'

Kiba : Ok, Ino, on y va ?

Ino : Ouais !

Le soir…

Kiba : Bon, on a bien avancé ! Demain on sera arrivé au sommet !

Ino : J'suis crevée…et en plus faut monter la tente.

Kiba sourit.

Kiba : Laisse j'men charge.

Ino : Hein ? Mais…

Kiba : Laisse, j'te dis…c'est mon rôle d'être galant !

Ino sourit à son tour.

Ino : C'est très gentil à toi.

Plus tard…

Kiba : Crevé, crevé, crevé !

Il se coucha sur son duvet.

Il était vêtu d'un t-shirt noir et d'un pantalon noir.

Ino : _Le noir lui va bien…_

Le garçon se mit sur le dos et attendit qu'ino se mette en pyjama.

La jeune fille était vêtue d'un kimono bleu.

Elle posa sa tête sur le ventre du garçon.

Kiba : Ehh !

Ino : Tu permets, j'ai oublié mon coussin !

Kiba : Ralala, relou.

Ino : Tu te prends pour Shika ?

Kiba : C'est juste que nous avons la même vision du monde, lui et moi.

Ino : C'est-à-dire ?

Kiba : …a propos des filles…

Ino : Pour la même raison ?

Kiba : Non.

Ino : …

Kiba : …

Ino : Kiba…t'es déjà sortit avec une fille ?

Kiba : …oui…

Ino se leva brusquement.

Ino : RACONTE !

Kiba : Hey, calme !

Ino : Raconteuhh !

Kiba : Si tu cherche quelque chose de romantique, tu ne trouveras pas ton bonheur dans mon récit.

Ino : Raconte quand même !

Kiba : Bon…c'était il y a un an. J'étais à une fête et puis là j'vois une fille que je connaissais quand j'étais jeune. Et toute la soirée nous avons parlé, nous avons évoqués les vieux souvenirs…et puis après on a bu, on s'est un peu laissé aller, on a fini ensemble…

Ino : Ne me dit pas que vous l'avait FAIT ?

Kiba : Nan, pas à ce point.

Ino : _Ouf._ Et ?

Kiba : Ben…le lendemain on s'est revu, et pendant 3 mois on ne s'est plus quittés. Puis ses parents sont morts. En mission. Elle à sombré dans une grosse dépression, elle a essayé de se couper les veines. Je venais la voir tout les jours à l'hôpital…Elle était très mal. Un jour elle m'a dit « va t-en, Kiba, ne me regarde plus ! » les infirmières m'ont expliqué qu'elle avait honte d'elle-même, qu'elle se sentait très lâche. Je voulais continuer à la voir, mais quand je venais elle pleurait et me demandais de repartir. Un jour que je venais la voir…elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. J'ai demandé aux infirmières ou elle était…

Il marqua une pause.

Ino : Et alors ?

Kiba : …morte…

Ino se figea.

Kiba : Elle s'est suicidée…

_Flash back…_

_Kiba : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où est-elle ?_

_Infirmière : Kiba Inuzuka ? C'est ca ?_

_Kiba : …Oui ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

_Infirmière : Je suis désolée, mais…votre petite amie s'est suicidée._

_Kiba reçu un coup au cœur._

_Infirmière : Navrée._

_La femme partit._

_Kiba se sentit défaillir, il s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux et un immense malaise l'envahir. Il se dirigea tremblant vers sa chambre…et il trouva un papier sur son lit._

_« Kiba. Je suis désolée de te laisser comme ca, mais je n'en peux plus, ma peine est trop intense. Pardon. Je t'aime. »_

_Kiba reposa la lettre. Il sentit les larmes déborder de ses yeux. Il hurla : « POURQUOI ? SALE LACHE ! » Il se laissa tomber sur le lit qui contenait encore son odeur…il pleura tous ce qu'il pouvait._

_Pendant des semaines sil resta chez lui avec sa peine…_

Kiba interrompis ses pensées quand il sentit le corps d'Ino contre le sien. La jeune fille l'enlaçait doucement.

Ino : Ca va aller, maintenant…elle te regarde de l'a haut et elle voit que tu es devenu un grand Shinobi…elle doit être fière de toi !

Kiba se sépara d'elle et lui caressa le visage.

Kiba : Merci beaucoup, Ino.


	6. Bataille contre une merdeuse!

Princesse : Allllleeeez !!

Neji : Je ne peux pas aller plus vite…

Princesse : On va s'arrêter pour la nuit.

Tenten : D'où tu décide ca toute seule ??

Princesse : D'où c'est les personnes qui escortent qui décident ?

Tenten : Grrr…

Neji : eh !

Princesse : La niaise a décidé de se taire, mon ange.

Tenten : Premièrement je ne suis pas niaise, deuxièmement, Neji ce n'est pas ton ange, CONA…

Neji (sentant venir la galère, met la main sur la bouche de Tenten): STOP ! STOP ! STOP !!

Tenten : Gmrf !

Princesse : On s'arrête !

Neji : Oui oui !

Princesse : Je peux dormir dans ta tente, Neji-chou ?

Tenten : Rohhh et pis merde ! Lis ca !

La princesse pris le papier que lui brandissais Tenten (prête à péter un câble).

Princesse : « Les personnes sélectionnées pour effectuer l'examen en groupe de deux devrons dormir ensemble, effectuer la mission ensemble et toujours prendre en compte les sentiments de l'autre, il en va du bon fonctionnement de la mission, l'objectif étant d'accomplir une mission en parfaite harmonie avec n'importe qui »

Tenten : Alors t'as compris ?

Princesse : M'en fou, j'veux dormir avec Neji-chou !

Tenten : Mon dieu mais que t'es creuse ! Tu sais lire où t'es complètement pigeonne ?

Princesse : Comment tu me parle, espèce de garce ?

Tenten : Comme à une princesse décérébrée de mes deux !

Princesse : Sale…

Neji (blasé): Stop… !

Princesse : Je te hais.

Elle se retira.

Tenten : Ouais, casse-toi, espèce de lâche !! Avant que je t'étripe, pauvre co…

Neji : Tenten, pitié…

Tenten : Mais…raaaaah !! Tu ne peux pas comprendre que même sa vue m'est insupportable ?

Neji lui mit la main sur l'épaule et esquissa un léger sourire.

Neji : Bien sur que je comprends.

Tenten : _Kyaaa trop canon ! _ Ah…eh ben tant mieux !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la tente.

Ils se couchèrent.

Tenten : …Neji ?

Neji : Hn ?

Tenten : Tu ne va pas sortir avec elle :$

Neji (amusé): Hm !

Tenten : Ca veux dire quoi ca ?

Neji : Non je ne pense pas. Bonne nuit !

Tenten (honteuse) : Bonne nuit…

Le lendemain…

Tenten dormait profondément quand soudain elle sentit un son particulièrement désagréable, strident, et insupportable résonner à son oreille.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçut la princesse qui exerçait son médiocre soprano dans ses pauvres oreilles.

Tenten : Mais tu va la f…

Princesse : Ah salut !

Tenten : C'est tout ce' que tu trouve a me dire espèce de…

Princesse : Fait le silence dans ta bouche, guenon ! Je vais maintenant réveiller Neji-choupinou avec un délicieux bisou sur les lèvres… !

La princesse se fit éjecter de la tente par une certaine kunoichi enragée dont vous connaissez tous le nom…

Neji : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Tenten (grave vener): RIEN !

Neji : _Ca en a tout l'air…_

Tenten : C'est encore loin là ou tu dois aller ?? J'en ai marre de te supporter !

Princesse : Encore 2 jours ! En priant pour que sur le chemin du retour tu te fasses kidnapper, torturer, violer, puis découper en petit morceaux Hahaha !

Neji : Hé je ne veux pas moi…

Tenten : Ferme là ! Je vais te tuer !

Neji : Non !

Princesse : Reprenons la route, Neji chéri.

Tenten : _Elle veut vraiment mettre fin à ses jours ? Parce que là elle suit la bonne procédure !_

Plus tard dans la soirée…

Tenten avait fini de prendre sa douche, et elle se dirigea vers le feu, où étaient assis la princesse et Neji, l'imbécile discutant et Neji s'ennuyant à mourir.

Quand Tenten arriva il se leva, coupant la parole à la princesse.

(Premier vent)

La princesse : TU M'A COUPE LA PAROLE ! Enfin, je te pardonne mon cœur, j'espère que ce dérapage n'aura plus jamais lieu.

Neji : Ca va Tenten ? T'as pas eu de soucis pour te laver correctement dans la rivière ?

(Deuxième vent)

Princesse : HEY ! Oh il fait chaud, je défaille !

Tenten : Non, pas de problème tu peux y aller !

(Troisième vent)

Princesse : HEEEEE !!

(Décidément ca rafraîchit xD)

Tenten : Qu'est ce tu veux ?

Princesse : Heu…je sais plus ! J'en ai marre d'être seule !

Chanteur de system of a down qui débarque xD : THE MOST LONELIEST DAY OF MY LIIIIFFFFFEEEEE!

Tous: -.-' Dégage!

(Message subliminal: System of a down, C'est trop bien :P)

Princesse : Je disais donc, j'en ai marre d'être seule et mise à part…

Tenten : D'où il venait ce mec ?

Neji : Ce n'est pas le chanteur de Sum 41 ?

Tenten : Plutôt Nirvana, non ?

Princesse : HEEE ! Déjà vous ne m'écoutez pas, ensuite vous ne connaissez rien à la musique…

La princesse partit.

Neji : Je devrais la rejoindre, elle serait foutue de se barrer dans la forêt…

Tenten : Oui !! Je t'attends !

Neji : Je reviens dans 5 minutes !

Il partit.

Princesse : Bande de batards ! Bande de batards !

Neji : Heu…tu va où ?

Princesse : Neji-chou ! Cette garce m'a gravement humilié.

Neji : On s'y ai mis à deux.

Princesse : HEIN ?

Neji : _Merde, la gaffe ! _ C'est vrai, cette garce t'a gravement humilié.

Ce que Neji ne savait pas c'est que Tenten, jalouse, était planquée derrière un arbre.

Neji : C'est inadmissible. Tu viens maintenant ?

La princesse se leva soudainement, plaqua le jeune homme contre un arbre et rapprocha son visage du sien.

Neji (plus que paniqué): _Ho, ho. Je n'aime pas ca._

Princesse : Tu es pris au piège…

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Neji : _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH PUTAAAAAAAAAAIN !!!_

Tenten derrière son arbre…

Tenten : _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH PUTAAAAAAAAAAAIN !!_

(en parfaite fusion quoi :P)

Neji : _Mais lâche moi, mais lâche moi !_

Tenten : _Mais lâche le, mais lâche le !_

Princesse : Alors, tu es séduit ? Tu veux que je recommence ?

Tenten sortit de son buisson.

Tenten : Cette fois…TU NE T'EN TIRERAS PAS COMME CA, PETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSE !!

Neji : Tenten ?

Princesse : Hein ?

Tenten se jeta sur elle, et la princesse finit par terre, Tenten lui donnant des claques.

Neji (terrifié) : _Je ne l'a reconnais plus…_

Tenten l'assomma pour finir.

Tenten : Ca t'apprendra, chaudasse à deux balles !

Ils ne dirent rien du trajet de retour jusqu'au campement (car Nejiterrifié, Tentenénervée et PrincesseAssommée)

Tenten alla directement dans sa tente, et se coucha comme un enfant privé de dessert.

Neji la rejoint.

Tenten avait la tête enfoncée dans son coussin.

Neji : Hé ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Elle enleva son coussin.

Tenten : J'ai été ridicule, hein ?

Neji : Non…pas du tout.

Tenten sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Neji : Tenten… !

Tenten essuya ses larmes, se coucha et dit d'un ton sec « bonne nuit ! »

Neji était halluciné.

Avant d'éteindre la lumière, il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

Il se redressa, presque honteux de ce qu'il venait de faire, quand tout à coup il entendit une petite voix. C'était Tenten.

Tenten (écarlate): Neji…tu m'as embrassé ?

Neji : AH heu oui désolé c'était stupide et totalement injustifié et je regrette sincèrement cet acte complètement déb…

Tenten : Tu peux recommencer s'il te plait ?

Neji parut surpris.

Il se pencha à nouveau sur elle et l'embrassa à nouveau sur la joue. Mais après avoir fait ca, il ne se retira pas, il l'embrassa encore une fois, mais sur la commissure des lèvres. Puis encore une fois, mais sur les lèvres.

Tenten crut vivre le paradis. Non, ce n'était pas possible que l'un des plus beaux ninjas de Konoha soit dans cette situation avec elle en ce moment.

Neji se sépara d'elle et lui embrassa légèrement mais passionnément le cou. Si Tenten avait su qu'un tel bonheur existait, elle se serait dit que son avenir n'était pas si pourri que ca.

Tenten lui caresse le visage, et plongea son regard noisette dans les pupilles violettes pâles du jeune garçon.

Le garçon la fit basculer et l'embrassa à nouveau, toujours plus passionnément, et Tenten se demandait toujours si un tel bonheur était permis.

Et ca toute la nuit :P


	7. J'ai confiance en toi!

Naruto : Ca va mieux Hinata ?

Hinata leva les yeux.

Hinata : Oui…

Naruto : Tu te sentiras prête à repartir demain ??

Hinata : Non ! Repartons aujourd'hui !

Naruto parut surpris.

Naruto : Tu en es sure ?

Hinata : Oui !! Ma faiblesse a compromis la mission, on ne va pas non plus rester bloqués trois plombes a cause de moi, non mais !

Naruto, abasourdi par sa manière de parler éclata de rire.

Naruto : Comme tu veux, Hinata-chan !

Hinata : Repartons maintenant !

Naruto : Je ne voudrais pas casser ta détermination, mais si on prenait le temps de se laver quand même…

Hinata : Oui c'est vrai que l'on ne s'est pas lavé depuis 2 jours…

Naruto : Il y a une rivière pas loin…Va y, je passerais en deuxième !

Hinata : merci !

Hinata alla se laver sans encombre, suivit de Naruto, puis ils partirent.

Naruto : Tu te souviens ou était le repère des brigands ?

Hinata : Il suffit de les appâter. Il faut aller pas loin, et trouver quelque chose pour les attirer.

Hinata eut un sourire machiavélique.

Naruto (terrifié): _je n'aime pas ca…_

Hinata : Ecoute, je sais ce qu'on va faire !

Plus tard…

Hinata : Nous sommes arrivés pas loin, tu sais ce qu'on a à faire ?

Naruto : Ouais !

Hinata alla se planquer.

Naruto : Sexy méta !

Naruto se retrouva en petite blonde en lingerie fine…

Naruto : Ohh ! Je suis perdu et j'ai perdu mes habits !!

Un brigand débarqua de dieu sais où.

Brigand : Un problème ma mignonne ?

Naruto : Oui monsieuuur, j'ai si froid…

Brigand : Tu permets que je te réchauffe ?

Naruto : _Erf…_Huhu bien sur, grand fou !

Brigand : viens !

Naruto se laissa amener dans la planque par le brigand.

Hinata les suivit et trouve un autre passage. C'est vrai que depuis la dernière fois, ils avaient du changer l'entrée, puisqu'ils l'avaient trouvée la dernière fois.

Naruto entra dans le repère.

Naruto : Dis donc beau gosseuh ! C'est quoi que tu as la-euhh ?

Brigand : Ca ? C'est le coffre ! Je dois le garder jusqu'à l'arrivée du chef !

Naruto : Okay ! Et il y'a quoi dans ce coffreuhh ?

Brigand : Un parchemin !

Naruto : Oh, mais ca serais pas le parchemin sacré-euhh ?

Hinata : _Discrétion zéro…_

Brigand : Mais si ! Comment tu connais ?

Hinata : _Et voilà on est grillés…_

Naruto : C'est parce que ma maman m'a compté son histoireuh ! Tu veux que je te la raconteuhh ?

Brigand : Non, ca ira. Passons plutôt aux choses sérieuses…

Il lui fout une main.

Naruto : O.o

Brigand : On commence par quoi, ma jolie ? Ehh ! Mais c'est qui cette fille ?

Hinata : Ahh grillée !!

Brigand : Tant mieux, deux belles filles valent mieux qu'une…

Il plaqua Hinata au sol et commença à lui enlever sa veste.

Hinata : Kyaaa !!

Naruto se retransforma en garçon afin de bénéficier de ses facultés habituelles.

Il frappa l'homme par derrière.

Naruto : Connard !

Hinata : O.o

Naruto chopa la main d'Hinata et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Soudain Naruto vit quelque chose s'abattre sur lui.

Puis…plus rien.

_Je suis où ?_

Naruto ouvrit les yeux.

Il se trouvait ligoté sur une chaise.

Naruto regarda autour de lui et n'aperçut qu'un homme en noir.

Naruto : Qui es-tu ? Où est Hinata ?

Homme : Tuer ! Tuer ! Tuer ! Tuer ! Tuer ! Tuer! Tuer ! Tuer ! Tuer ! Tuer ! Tuer ! Tuer ! Tuer ! Tuer ! Tuer ! Tuer ! Tuer ! Tuer ! Tuer ! Tuer ! Tuer ! Tuer ! Tuer ! Tuer ! Tuer… !

Naruto (blasé) : Bon…je suis tout seul avec un psychopathe.

Homme : Tu veux mourir…lentement… ?...d'un seul coup… ?

Naruto : Je préfère ne pas mourir, si y a moyen…

Homme : Ou peut être veux tu périr…après une douloureuse et lente manipulation mentale…où tu m'imploreras de te passer un sabre pour mettre fin à tes jours ?

Naruto : T'es taré toi !

Homme : Je peux t'enlever les ongles les uns après les autres et…

Naruto : _L'es complètement dans son trip. Si je ne trouve pas un moyen de me barrer je n'imagine même pas ce que ce mec peut me faire_.

Naruto gesticula sur sa chaise.

Naruto : _Ca me parait mort…_

L'homme s'approcha doucement de lui.

Naruto : AAAAH C'EST LA FIN D'MA VIE !

L'homme le détacha.

Naruto : O.o ??

Homme : Tiens prend ce sabre. Sois je te torture jusqu'à ce que tu te suicide, sois tu te tue maintenant…

Naruto sourit pris le sabre et l'enfonça dans l'homme.

Naruto :…Sois je te tue et je prends le parchemin. Tu devine quelle proposition je choisis ?

L'homme esquissa un sourire et retira le sabre de son ventre.

Homme : Fais comme bon te semble, mon garçon. Mais il semble qu'il y a des choses a propos de moi que tu ignore.

Naruto : Vous…vous êtes immortel ?

Homme : Oui. Et encore quelque chose que tu ignore à propos de moi…

Il disparut.

Naruto : _Bon sang, ou est il passé ?_

Naruto sentit une lame sous son cou.

Homme :…c'est moi qui pose les règles… !

Naruto : Merde !

Naruto sentit le sang couler le long de son cou. Le tueur lui entaillait finement le cou. Il n'allait pas le lâcher c'est clair. Naruto réalisa qu'il ne deviendrait jamais hokage. Il ne reverrait jamais ses amis. Il ne dira jamais à Hinata que…que quoi au fait ? Il avait terriblement envie de lui dire quelque chose mais il ne savait pas encore quoi ! C'était terriblement embêtant. D'autant plus qu'il n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de chercher.

Naruto entendit un coup derrière lui. Ca y'est, il est mort. Non…il vit !! Il ouvre les yeux, et plus personne de l'étreint. Il regarde derrière, et aperçoit l'homme par terre…sans tête. Et Hinata avec un sabre.

Naruto : Hinata-chan !

Hinata : Tout va bien ?

Naruto : Hinata…je…

Hinata : J'ai pu t'être utile cette fois ?

Naruto regarda Hinata en sang avec un sourire aux lèvres et des larmes aux creux des yeux.

Naruto : Pourquoi l'as-tu tué si cruellement ?

Hinata : Je…je n'aime pas que l'on te fasse du mal…tu aurais voulu que je le laisse en vie ?

Naruto sourit.

Naruto : Non c'est juste que…ca te ressemble pas.

Hinata : Comment ca ?

Naruto lui posa la main sur le haut de la tête.

Naruto (souriant) : Je suis fier de toi !

Hinata : Naruto-kun !

Naruto : Ben pourquoi tu pleure ?

Hinata : J'ai eu peur d'arriver trop tard…et j'ai eu peur que le choc de la décapitation fasse faire à l'homme un faux mouvement qui t'aurais tranché la gorge.

Naruto : Mais non Hinata-chan !! J'ai confiance en toi :

Hinata : _« J'ai confiance en toi… »_

Naruto sourit.

Le genre de sourire qui donne envie de pleurer.

Hinata fondit en larme.

Hinata : Merci !!

Naruto la prit dans ses bras.

Naruto : Allez…

Soudain…

Homme : HMMMM !

Naruto : Hinata, je ne veux pas t'inquiéter, mais l'homme que tu as « tué »…ben il est immortel…il se relève là donc j'ai qu'une chose à dire…COUUUURS !

Ils coururent tant qu'ils purent.

Arrivés au campement, pas loin de la syncope, Naruto s'assis et Hinata à côté.

Hinata : Ah, au fait, Naruto-kun, j'ai pris le parchemin.

Naruto : ET TU COMMENCE CETTE PHRASE PAR « AH, AU FAIT »

Hinata rit.

Hinata : Désolée.

Naruto la serra contre lui.

Naruto : Je t'adore Hinata-chan !


	8. L'essentiel de ma vie, c'est toi

2h00 du matin…

Sasuke se leva lentement. Il regarda Sakura, endormie, puis pris son sac et sortit dehors.

Il en avait assez de stagner, de se faire un peu plus chaque jour distancer par son frère. L'air frais du soir lui fouettait le visage. Qu'est ce que ca pouvait bien lui foutre ? Il pouvait bien venter, la nature pouvait bien envoyer toute les intempéries qu'elle désirait, a sa guise, il s'en foutait. Rien de l'empêcherait de tracer sa route.

Il allait rejoindre Orochimaru à nouveau.

Rien de l'arrêterait. Ni Naruto, ni Sakura. Rien ni personne.

Soudain il entendit une voix faible.

« Sasuke ! »

Il se retourna.

Sakura l'appelait, dans le noir elle cherchait à tâtons l'objet de son inquiétude qui n'était nul autre que lui-même.

Pourquoi fallait t-il qu'elle soit toujours là quand il voulait partir ?

Pourquoi était-elle toujours là à le surveiller comme un gamin ?

Elle savait très bien que ca la faisait souffrir.

Et à lui aussi. Mais ca elle l'ignorait.

Sakura : Je sais que tu t'en va à nouveau.

Sasuke : Qu'est ce que ca peux bien te faire ?

Sakura : …tu sais très bien ce que ca me fais…

Sasuke : Retourne a ta petite vie chaleureuse. Je n'ai ni besoin d'amis ni de joie quotidienne. Il me semble avoir été clair il y a trois ans. Je ne suis pas la même route que vous. Maintenant, je suis navré d'avoir ruiné cet examen, mais ici au moins Naruto ne pensera pas à me rattraper.

Sakura : Quand est il de moi ?

Sasuke éclata de rire.

Sasuke : Laisse-moi rire !! Faible comme tu es !

Sakura : QUOI ?

Un sourire hautain s'élargit sur le visage de Sasuke.

Sasuke : En vérité, je ne t'ai jamais accordé le moindre respect. T'es tu déjà demandé pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que tu es insignifiante. Tu voulais croire à une amitié sincère entre nous, c'est ca ? À défaut d'avoir plus ? C'est vain. Les gens naïfs et niais comme toi ne méritent même pas un semblant d'importance dans mon existence. Tu n'es rien. Fout toi bien ca dans le crâne. Je vis pour la puissance, pas pour vivre l'harmonie parfaite en compagnie de joyeux compagnons.

Les yeux de Sakura s'élargirent au fur et à mesure de son cruel discours.

Sasuke : Hun ! hun ! T'en fait une tête.

Ses yeux moqueurs. Son sourire supérieur. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il n'avait pas du tout changé.

Sasuke : Entendre la vérité fait si mal ? Allons Sakura, si tu veux trouver le bonheur, trouve le avec les gens débordant de bon sentiments comme toi. A quoi ca rime tout ca ? Tu veux me sauver, c'est ca ? Tu veux essayer de me comprendre, hein ? Mais tu ne sais rien de moi. Personne ne sait rien de moi. Personne de connais la souffrance amère que je connais par cœur. La seule personne qui peut me comprendre, c'est moi-même !

Sakura : La seule personne qui peux te sauver et celle qui te comprend ?

Sasuke : …

Sakura : Dans ce cas, ne peux tu pas te sauver toi-même ?

Sasuke : On se sauve d'une situation dont on est lasse. Je ne pense pas me lasser un jour d'être puissant au point d'écraser mes ennemis simplement avec mon regard.

Sakura : Sasuke…tu es tellement égoïste !

Sasuke : Pourquoi égoïste ?

Sakura : Tu laisse tomber ce qui t'aiment, et…

Sasuke : Hm, mais je ne vous en aucun cas forcé à vous attacher à moi.

Sakura : Est-ce que tu pense vraiment ce que tu dis ?

Sasuke : Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je ne le pense pas ?

Sakura : Je…

Sasuke : Maintenant, retourne sur tes pas.

Il poursuivit son chemin.

Sakura : Non !! Ne part pas !

Sasuke s'arrêta net.

Il se retourna.

Sasuke : Sakura, je te l'ai déjà dit. Il n'y a de place que pour trois choses dans ma vie : Moi, mon frère et ma vengeance. Ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre, non ? Etant donné que tu ne fais pas partie de ces trois choses, je te demande de rester sagement ici et de me laisser partir tranquille.

Sakura : Je ne représente donc rien pour toi ?

Sasuke : ….hm…non.

Sakura : Mais…

Sasuke : N'insiste pas, Sakura.

Sakura commença à pleurer.

Sasuke : Regarde-toi. C'est pour cela que je me refuse à devenir comme vous. Je ne pourrais jamais m'abaisser à pleurnicher de cette manière devant quelqu'un qui me surpasse.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, puis déclara :

Sakura : Part Sasuke. Je m'en fous que tu crève, finalement. Que Orochimaru prenne ton corps cela ne m'embête que s'il veut détruire Konoha. Moi je m'attache aux hommes, pas aux enveloppes corporelles vides. Si tu prends le temps de faire le point sur toi-même, tu remarqueras sûrement que tu ne possède aucuns sentiments en toi, à part celui qui consiste à jouir de ton eternel sadisme. JE TE DETESTE ! CASSE-TOI ! LOIN DE MOI ! TU ME DEGOUTE !

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

Sasuke : Finalement, te voilà raisonnable.

Sakura : VA T-EN !

Il la regarda une dernière fois puis s'en alla.

Sakura fondit en larme, tomba au sol et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Sakura : ESPECE D'EGOISTE !

Sasuke l'entendait crier faiblement.

Sakura : TU PREFERE TA VIE A MOI ! TA VIE AU GENS QUI T'AIME !

Sasuke poursuivit son chemin…il entendait Sakura hurler toute seule, faiblement, dans le froid…

Sasuke : _Sakura, l'essentiel de ma vie c'est toi…_

Il s'enfonça dans la forêt sombre, regrettant d'avoir été obligé d'être dur avec elle juste pour poursuivre sa route.


	9. Une mission compliquée!

Plus tard…

Temari se leva péniblement. Tous les sons qu'elle entendait semblaient résonner en elle comme un coup de tonnerre.

Shikamaru : Ca va mieux ?

Temari : GUEULE MOINS FORT !

Shikamaru : J'gueule pas. _(Pourquoi elle n'est pas restée endormie ? T.T)_

Temari : J'ai un de ces mal de crâne…

Shikamaru : Tu dors depuis trois plombes.

Temari : Sérieux ? Et la mission ?

Shikamaru : On a perdu du temps.

Temari : Merde…

Shikamaru : Le plus important est que tu prennes du repos.

Temari fouille dans ses affaires.

Temari : Pardon ? Tu disais ?

Shikamaru : Rien.

Temari : Où elle est la vieille ?

Shikamaru : Son nom c'est Mao.

Temari : Ouais, ben l'es où ?

Shikamaru : Je n'en sais rien.

Mao : Salut les jeunes… !

Shikamaru : Elle est là maintenant.

Temari : J'ai vu.

Mao : Ca va mieux, jeune fille ?

Temari : Oui, merci.

BRAOUM !

Temari : Y'a d'l'orage ?

Shikamaru : Y'a d'la galère ?

Mao regarda par la fenêtre.

Mao : L'interrogation de Shikamaru paraitrait plus appropriée.

Temari : C'est-à-dire ?

Mao : Voyez vous-même.

Temari et Shikamaru regardèrent par la fenêtre.

Des ninjas enragés étaient en train d'essayer de défoncer la porte.

Shikamaru : Eh merde.

CRAC !

Mao : Ne me dites pas que…

Temari : Qu'ils ont défoncé la porte ? Désolée de vous décevoir…

Mao : Merdeeee !!

Shikamaru : _Pas franchement polie pour une vieille…_

Temari : Ils entrent !

Ils se précipitèrent en bas.

Ninjas : Pas bouger sinon je tire !

Shikamaru : Je n'y crois pas il à un fliiiiinnngue !

Temari : Fais quelque chose !!

Shikamaru : Peut pas.

Temari : Pourquoi ?

Shikamaru : J'suis à cour de chakra.

Temari : Ehhhh ! pourquoiii ?

Shikamaru : J'm'en suis servi ce matin pour soulever des botes de foin -.-'

Temari : Bouleeet !!

Shikamaru : Alors agis au lieu de gueuler !

Temari : J'ai oublié mon éventail en haauuut !

Shikamaru : Raah mais c'est pas vrai !

Mao : EH !! Ils sont partit les ninjas !

Temari : AAAAAH !!

Shikamaru : Ben tant mieux non ?

Mao : NON ! Ils ont emportés la photographie de mon défunt fils !

Shikamaru : Erf c'est abusé. Qu'est ce qu'ils vont foutre de la photo d'un marmot souriant a qui il manque une dent ?

Mao : Un peu de respect jeune homme ! Mon fils était quelqu'un d'honorable v.v

Shikamaru : Si vous le dites.

Mao : Bien les enfants. Je viens d'avoir une idée.

Shikamaru : _Oh je n'aime pas ca._

Mao : Si vous arrivez à récupérer la photo de mon fils et que vous venez à bout de ces ninjas je déclare la mission terminée avec succès, vous recevez le grade et vous rentrez chez vous.

Shikamaru : Cool !

Temari : C'est plus palpitant que de s'occuper d'une ferme.

Mao : Allez c'est partit !

Ils partirent.

Mao : Aha. Les jeunes.

Elle regarda l'emplacement où devait être la photo.

Mao : Reviens moi vite, mon fils.

Plus loin…

Shikamaru : Comment tu compte t'y prendre ?

Temari : Je sais tout sur le vent, et le vent me signale un passage récent de nos ennemis.

Shikamaru : Sérieux ? Tu peux faire ca ?

Temari (tire la langue): Eh ouais !

BAOUM !

Shikamaru : T'as rien enten…

Temari (le coupe) : Si ! Reste sur tes gardes.

: Hun, hun, hun !

Temari : C'est quoi ce ricanement ?

: Hun, hun, hun !

Shikamaru : Ca me rappelle quelque chose…

: Hun, hun, hun !

Temari : Quoi ?

: HUN, HUN, HUN !

Shikamaru : Sasuke Uchiwa -.-

: Hun, hun, hun!

Temari : Ca peux pas être lui ! En tout cas ce mec il n'a pas beaucoup de vocabulaire…le seul mot qu'il sait dire c'est « hun »

Shikamaru : Tu parle de Sasuke ou te l'attardé qui ricane depuis tout à l'heure ?

Temari : De l'attardé.

: Moi un attardé ?

Temari : Montre-toi.

: Pas besoin.

Temari vit quelque chose s'abattre sur elle, puis plus rien.

Plus tard…

Shikamaru ouvrit un œil. Il se sentit trembler. Normal, il semblerait qu'il soit dans un véhicule.

A l'arrière d'un véhicule.

Avec Temari affalé sur lui.

Shikamaru : Youhou !! Temarii ?

Temari : Mhggghh ?

Shikamaru : Fille galère… !

Temari : MOUAAAAIS !

Shikamaru : J'te fais un résumé de la situation pendant que t'émerge : On s'est fait assommer et capturer par je ne sais quelle personne, et on est a l'arrière de je ne sais quel véhicule.

Temari le regarda et se re-affala sur lui.

Temari : On s'en fouuuut…

Shikamaru : Temari ! Faut faire quelque chose…_pas que ca m'dérange que tu sois blottie contre moi mais…aaaaarrr !! Sérieux pourquoi j'pense a ca ?_

Temari : Hmmm !!

Shikamaru : Temari y'a rock Lee qui veux t'embrasser !

Temari : Hmmm…

Shikamaru : _Loupé._ Y'a Sasuke Uchiwa qui massacre ton petit frère.

Temari : Rien a foutreeee…

Shikamaru : _Pas très maternelle…_Tu bave.

Temari : Pas graaaave…

Shikamaru : _Pas très féminine. J'suis à cours d'idées. _Temarii ?

Temari : Hmghhhggmmmghh !

Shikamaru : _Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien la choquer ?_

Temari se blottit un peu plus comme si elle s'acharnait sur son nounours.

Shikamaru : Temariii ??

Temari : Hmm…

Shikamaru : Je t'aime.

Temari se releva brusquement, toute rouge.

Temari : HEEEEEEIN ?????

Shikamaru : Enfin un truc qui marche ! T'es pas facile à réveiller !

Temari (toute rouge et déçue) : _C'était juste pour me réveiller…_

Shikamaru : Le véhicule s'arrête.

Temari : J'ai remarqué.

Un homme ouvrit l'arrière de la voiture.

Vieil homme : Réveillés, les jeunes ?

Temari : Faut croire, vieux croûton.

Vieil homme : Yo ! Parle-moi meilleur !

Temari : Je te « parlerais meilleur » quand toi tu me parleras mieux.

Shikamaru : Hey, calme !

Vieil homme : Alors, j'ai entendu que la vieille femme vous à demandé de ramener la photo de son fils…

Shikamaru : Y'a pas marqué « get backers » ici…

Vieil homme : Exact jeune homme, j'attendais qu'elle vienne elle-même…

Temari : Pourquoi ?

Vieil homme : Voyez vous, cette femme qui vous héberge et mon ex-femme.

Shikamaru & Temari : Ehhh ?

Vieil homme : Et nous sommes en conflit depuis longtemps, et depuis longtemps on se dispute la photo de notre défunt fils.

Temari : Vous ne pouvez pas faire une copie ?

Vieil homme : NON ! Je veux la seule, l'unique, l'originale, la…

Shikamaru : Ok, ok !! En gros vous mettez votre femme dans la merde ?

Vieil homme : **EX-**femme !! Elle veux la même chose que moi.

Shikamaru : Coupez-la en deux.

Temari : Qui voudrait d'un demi-fils ?

Vieil homme : Bien je vous ai kidnappés pour que vous éliminiez ma femme !

Shikamaru : Ca ne va pas bien ?

Temari : Faut dire elle nous a demandé la même chose…

Vieil homme : ehh ?

Shikamaru : Y'a pas moyen de vous rabibocher ?

Vieil homme : moi je suis encore amoureux d'elle…

Temari : Et ben Voilaaa ! -.-

Vieil homme : que faire ?

Shikamaru : Faites quelque chose qui la touchera.

Vieil homme (avec un grand sourire): Ah. Je vois. OH OUI JE VOIS PARFAITEMENT !

Temari : C'est louche.

Shikamaru : Très louche.

Temari pris la photo du gamin qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce et avec Shikamaru ils saluèrent l'homme et partirent.

Arrivés à la ferme, la vieille femme les accueille, frénétique.

Mao : Alors ? alors ? alors ?

Shikamaru : Ben alors, on a la photo de votre morveux -.-'

Mao : TROP BIEN !

Temari : Et…voilà.

Mao : Vous avez exterminé les opposants ?

Shikamaru : Justement…on a quelqu'un pour vous.

Le vieil homme sortit de derrière les deux jeunes Shinobi.

Mao : Shomaru ?

Temari : _Joli nom._

Shomaru : je suis venu pour te demander de me pardonner.

Mao : …Nan…!

Shomaru : Bien.

Il prit un couteau, se l'enfonça dans le corps et prononça une incantation.

Mao (paniquée): Oh !! Qu'est ce que tu fais Shomaru… ??

Shomaru : Je réalise ton rêve !

Il s'évanouit. De son corps sortit une enveloppe de chakra qui avait forme humaine. Elle se dirigea vers la vieille dame.

Mao se mit à fondre en larme.

Mao : Naoki-kun !

Temari : Qui est ce jeune garçon ?

Mao : C'est…c'est mon fils !

Shikamaru : En effet je reconnais la formule d'invocation qu'a utilisée le vieillard…

Temari : Il est mort ?

Shikamaru : Non, il prête seulement son énergie à son réceptacle.

Naoki s'approcha de la vieille dame.

Naoki : Maman !!

La vieille dame le serra très fort dans ses bras en pleurant.

Mao : NAOKI !!

Temari eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle se les essuya bien vite, ne se doutant pas que son coéquipier n'avait rien raté de la scène.

Naoki : Maman, Papa ne peux contenir l'invocation que pendant 5 minutes. Note bien ce qu'il a fait pour toi. Je serais fier de toi si tu pardonnais papa.

Naoki commença à disparaître.

Mao : NON ! RESTE AVEC MOI !

Naoki : Je t'aime Maman. Et Papa aussi !

Il disparut complètement.

La vieille femme laissa ses larmes couler abondamment en souriant.

Mao : Naoki…

Le vieil homme se releva.

Mao se dirigea vers lui et l'enlaca fortement.

CRACCCCKKK !!

Shikamaru : Faites attention !! Ce n'est pas du solide à cet âge là !

Temari : Trop gore !! -.-

Plus tard…

Mao : Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, les enfants. Donnez-moi votre ordre de mission, je vais le signer, et signaler qu'il n'y a eu aucuns soucis avec vous.

Elle s'exécuta.

Temari : Merci.

Shomaru : Merci aussi de m'avoir fait retrouver la raison. Ca m'a permis de retrouver celle que j'avais perdue.

Temari : De rien. Nous sommes heureux d'avoir pu vous aider. Nous ne connaissons pas la raison de votre différend mais cela ne nous regarde pas.

Mao : Merci encore. Nous vous sommes d'une reconnaissance infinie.

Shomaru : Mais plutôt que de s'occuper de la vie sentimentale des autres, faudrait penser à vous, les jeunes !

Temari : Il n'y a pas de places pour les sentiments dans le milieu des ninjas.

Shikamaru : Les filles sont des boulets.

Temari : Parrrdddoooonnn ?

Shikamaru : Pas taper -.-

Plus tard… (Après quelques pains…xD)

Temari : Merci pour tout.

Mao : C'est nous qui vous remercions. Au plaisir de vous revoir !

Temari : A la prochaine !

Ils partirent.

Mao : Tu sais à quoi je pense ?

Shomaru : Exactement.

Mao : Il y a quelque chose entre ces deux petits.

Shomaru : C'est ce que je pense aussi.

Parmi les deux silhouettes qui se dirigeaient vers le village caché de Konoha, l'une ignore que l'autre l'aime en secret…


	10. Christmas's day

Kiba : Hey Ino !

Ino : Quoi ?

Kiba : Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

Ino : Attends, je regarde mon portable…le 25 Décembre. Et alors il se passe q…AH ! NOËL !

Kiba : Bien vu ! Tu ne veux pas qu'on appelle les autres et qu'on fasse une soirée quelque part ?

Ino : Ah ouais !! Ca serait génial ! J'appelle Sakura ! 

Elle composa son numéro.

Ino : Elle décroche p…ah, Sakura !! C'est Ino !! Dit ca te dit de…eh, dis donc, ca a pas l'air d'aller toi !! … Ouais t'es sûre ? Y a Sasuke par là ? Allo ? Sakura ? Ah mais ne t'excuse pas…pourquoi tu renifle ? Ah un rhume je vois…et ca te fais aussi sangloter ? Angine aussi ? Je compatie. On peut se retrouver au village du thé ? Cool ! Sasuke est là ? … Tu lui diras ? Okay. J'appelle les autres ! Bisous !

Elle raccroche.

Ino : Oulah, elle n'avait pas l'air bien Sakura ! J'espère qu'elle ne couve pas quelque chose de grave.

Kiba : Hmhm.

Ino : J'appelle Shikamaru. 

Elle prend le portable et compose le numéro.

Ino : Allo Shika ? C'moi ! Je ne gueule pas ! N'importe quoi ! Bon on s'en tamponne en fait. J'te disais qu'on s'en battait les burnes !! T'es sourd !! Hein ? Oui je sais que je n'ai pas de burnes et alors ! Ne me traite pas de blonde ! T'es trop méchant ! (…) Oui je disais que j'aimerais qu'on se retrouve tous au village du thé parce que aujourd'hui c'est noël ! Haha. Comment ca t'as la flemme ? Si tu ne viens pas j'viens te chercher par la peau du cul ! Et Temari aussi, si elle m'aide pas à te trainer jusque là. Raah ! Allez, fais le pour ta meilleure amie. Ben, bien sûr que c'est du chantage affectif !! Hahaha ! Allez vieeens ! Ah, ben tu vois quand tu veux ! J Ouais, Tchou !

Elle raccroche.

Ino : Préviens les autres, j'ai plus de batteries…

Kiba : Okay !

Plus tard…et plus loin xD

Temari : Magne-toi !

Shikamaru : La flemme.

Temari : T'es vraiment le branleur de base.

Shikamaru : Châtiez votre langage, mademoiselle.

Temari : Alleeeez ! Tout le monde doit déjà y être !

Shikamaru : Gah !

Au village du thé…

Ino : Ce n'est pas vrai ca ! Il manqué Temari et Shikamaru ! Ou est-ce qu'ils sont ?

: Avaaaaaaance ! flemmaaaard !

: Ferme là, femelle !

: Quoi ?

Ino : Ils sont là.

Kiba : Hey on y va ?

Temari et Shikamaru : Ouais !

Plus tard….à la fête…

Princesse : J'me présente j'm'appelle Sakuya j'suis princesse et j'me ferais bien le beau gosse avec la couette là !

Shikamaru (horrifié): Moi ?

Temari : Pas question ! C'est MON bouc-émissaire !

Neji : J'y pense on ne connaissait pas son nom…

Tenten : Moi j'l'appelais « merdeuse »

Neji : Moi je ne l'appelais pas du tout.

Princesse : Qu'est ce que vous dites ?

Neji et Tenten : Rien.

Princesse : J'préfère.

Une personne entra dans la salle et interpella la princesse.

: Sakuya…ca faisais longtemps !

Princesse : Saï ! 

Sakura : Salut tout le monde. SAÏ ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Saï sourit, d'un sourire enfantin et rafraichissant. 

(Note de l'auteur : Le saï de cette fic à la même apparence que dans le manga.)

Ino : _Il est beauuu !_

Neji : _Pas net ce gars._

Shikamaru : _J'espère qu'il ne va pas essayer de draguer Temari._

Ils s'éloignèrent. Seuls Saï et Sakuya restèrent seuls.

Saï : Alors Sakuya toujours dans l'…

Sakuya lui foutu un coup de pied dans le tibia.

Sakuya : La ferme !

Saï : Aïe ! T'es tarée !

Sakuya se pencha à son oreille.

Sakuya (murmurant): Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils découvrent mes véritables projets.

Saï : Hm, je vois. J'ai moi aussi une mission plutôt délicate.

Sakuya : Un traître reste un traître. Tu n'as pas changé.

Saï : Ca te va bien de dire ca.

Sakuya : C'est pour ceux qui m'engagent que je fais ca. Toi c'est dans ton propre intérêt.

Saï : Vaut mieux être un égoïste qu'une lèche cul.

Sakuya : Tu es pire qu'un chien.

Elle s'éloigna.

Saï : _Ce n'est pas tout ca, mais il faudrait que je pense à ma mission moi._

Saï s'éloigna également.

Ino pris un verre entre ses doigts et commencer à le boire lentement.

Kiba intercepta le verre.

Kiba : T'es mineure !

Ino : Et alors ? Toi aussi !

Kiba : Moi je suis un homme !

Ino : Haha. C'est malin ca. 

Ino s'esquiva.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain de la salle pour vérifier que son maquillage de bavait pas. Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle.

Saï venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

Saï : Salut toi !

Ino : Heu…oui…salut ! _Il a une voix de bourré…mais qu'est ce qu'il est beau o_

Saï : Comment tu t'appelle ?

Ino : Ino Yamanaka.

Saï : Très joli, moi c'est Saï.

Ino : Je sais.

Saï : Okay. Tu sais, tu es très jolie.

Ino (rougissante) : Ah oui ?

Saï : Oui. _Si tu savais ma jolie, a quel point tu es naïve…_On va dans un endroit plus calme ?

Ino (rouge): D'accord !

Saï : _Imbécile, tu es prise au piège._

Il lui prit la main et sourit mystérieusement. 

Saï : Tu ne regretteras pas cette soirée.

Ino (souriante): Je l'espère.

Plus loin…

Kiba : Tiens t'as pas vu Ino ?

Naruto : Non…et t'as pas vu Saï ?

Kiba : Le brun ? Celui qui a l'air pas net ?

Naruto : Heu oui absolument :D

Kiba : Il est partit aux toilettes.

Naruto : Ouf.

Kiba : Il t'inquiète ?

Naruto : Je le connais depuis très peu de temps, mais assez pour percevoir a quel point ce gars est vicieux !

Kiba : Comment ca ?

Naruto : Perfide, fourbe, manipulateur, ce sont les trois mots qui décriraient le mieux cette personne.

Kiba : AH. Il est dangereux… ?

Naruto : Je pense.

Sakura : Eh vous deux ! J'ai vu Saï et Ino s'éloigner, vous croyez qu'il y a quelque chose ?

Kiba et Naruto : Eh merde.

Tenten : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Naruto : Il se passe que Saï a assez d'expérience en ce qui concerne la parfaite corruption. Tu vois à quoi je pense ?

Tenten : hOw. Non je ne comprends pas O.o

Kiba : On te réexplique lentement. Saï compte se taper Ino a une fin personnelle tu vois ?

Tenten : Ahh wiii ! Mais heu non.

Kiba et Naruto : Ok, on renonce.

Ils partirent.

Tenten : Hééé ! Revenez !

Plus loin…

Ino : ATCHOUM !

Saï : Tu veux ma veste ?

Ino sourit.

Ino : Non c'est bon.

Saï : Pourtant tu dois te réchauffer.

Le garçon l'attira contre lui.

Ino : _ARRRGGGH !_

Ino était pressée contre son torse. C'était bien ? C'était mal ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle se sentait bizarre.

Ino : Heu…

Saï : Chut…

Tout à coup, il l'a saisi par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément.

La jeune fille fut surprise mais tellement attirée par le jeune homme qu'elle répondit à son baiser.

Il se mit à neiger.

Plus loin Kiba était adossé à un mur, une bouteille de bière à la main, et n'avait rien raté de la scène.

Naruto arriva.

Naruto : joyeux noël vieux ! Il est minuit pile !

Kiba : Merci Naruto. Mais mon humeur n'est pas vraiment à la fête ce soir.

Naruto : Tu les a vus hein ?

Kiba : Oui.

Naruto : Se pourrait t-il que Kiba Inuzuka soit jaloux ?

Kiba : Ca se pourrait en effet.

Naruto : Allez, mon pote. Oublie-la.

Kiba : J'ai été stupide de croire que…enfin…cette fille…elle n'est pas comme les autres. Elle possède une sensibilité particulière. 

Il sourit.

Kiba : Mais bon, c'est la même règle pour tout le monde : l'enfant n'a pas toujours ce qu'il veut à noël ! 

Naruto sourit tristement.

Naruto : Allez, allons nous amuser. 

Kiba : Ouais ! 

Ils partirent.

_La neige tombait en flocons fins et cristallins, d'une lenteur aussi mélancolique que le cœur d'un jeune garçon dont le vœu n'avait pas été réalisé ce soir là._


End file.
